


Into the Woods

by AneviaNyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AneviaNyx/pseuds/AneviaNyx
Summary: A short first encounter between a lost person and the centaurs that are less than happy to have found her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt of a longer story.

"I'd really like to know why I've been taken hostage. I didn't do anything to you, didn't damage any property, and if I was trespassing it was entirely by mistake".  
"Why should we believe you? You were deep within our lands".  
"But I didn't know that! I was lost".  
"Even your attempts as deception are pathetic" scoffed a man with pale blonde hair.  
"Thats because I'm not deceiving you! Why would I want to get lost in a damned forest?"  
"You were searching for the herd!" he accused.  
"The what?" She blinked in confusion. "There's a herd of something out here?"   
There was a moment of heavy silence and the pale blond stamped a hoof in irritation drawing her notice. Her eyes followed his hoof up his leg and along his body, then she glanced around at the others realisation spreading across her face.  
"Oh! You call yourselves a herd? I wasn't looking for you though. I didn't even know you existed until we met". If having weapons pointed at her could be described as meeting.  
"For what other reason would you have risked your life by entering the forest?"  
"Exactly! I wouldn't. Centaurs are believed to be fictional where I'm from". Her eyes were earnest, begging to be believed. "That's what we would call you, centaurs".  
"You claim to have come across our lands by accident" cut in the older one. He sounded calmer but no less disbelieving.  
"I just wanted to find a way out or somewhere to sleep".  
"And yet you were moving deeper into the forest when we found you".  
Bloody fantastic. "I don't even know how to survive out here. If you hadn't found me I wouldn't have lasted very long. Exposure most likely". She was rambling but couldn't seem to make herself stop. "Otherwise an injury or lack of water. Never know, something could have eaten me, do you have bears out here?" She glanced around nervously as if expecting bears to begin pouring out of the trees at her mentioning.

He ignored the snickering of one of the younger ones behind him. "There are many dangers within the forest, bears would be the least of your concern". He sighed internally. She seemed earnest but these were difficult times and this could pose a threat to the herd. He would confer with the others and decide from there.

-After taking her to meet with one of the elder centaurs-

"You have already questioned her?"  
"Didn't have to". snorted blondie derisively. "The creature barely shuts up".

The older and blondie moved off with the newest one while she stayed with the guard. Not far enough that she couldn't hear them though which felt just a little rude to her.  
"She claims to be lost".  
"And do you think she is lying?"  
"Of course she's lying! No one, not even a human, is that incompetent!"  
She sighed, well that was harsh.


End file.
